james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Draginfli/Archive
?????HOW??????? How did you change your text like that on your user page?!?!?!?!? And the anwser is yes I am a total N00b to the wiki editing stuff. Thanks for helping. I was going to change the color but thought it fits the Avatar style. And thanks again. --FreakyTy 06:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude... You can only have one favorite character... Tectonium 20:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thats what the userboxes could say, I love the Na'vi good guys, or the opposite for the RDA, and you could take my suggestion about liking all the characters, thus eliminating the problem...-- :FreakyTy 20:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Im just giving you a hard time. Relax. Im still making the "This User would Fight for the Na'vi" userbox but I keep getting interrupted. Tectonium 20:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Signature Wow thats awesome, can you make a guide on how to do all of that? like this code = this color, this thing does that. :D thanks, oh and do i copy and paste that in my setting signature options thing? Mithdraz 02:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC)\ :Yay! I got it to work. thanks.-- :FreakyTy 16:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, when you sign, you leave a huge code behind, and when a user edits that page, it's kinda confusing :P, so I reduced it to a simple template (Template:Draginflisig), so when you sign, you'll leave just (without the |s). If you want to revert it, go ahead :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Shadow Na'vi))))]] ~ Talk IRC 01:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, still sign with four tildes, to show the date and hour. -- 01:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::As much as I love JayBo the man (lol) I was trying to keep it apparent what links there, that way more people will eventually join IRC and perhaps sign my book. I hate being picky, Im sorry (btw, you should try IRC sometime) [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 05:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I hate to do this to you, but could you just swap out "the man" with "talk" and link it, again im sorry thanks in advance though, I love the colors[[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 05:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do i just copy the code and put it where I store my sig? also, if you could add a link to my talk with the talk letters? please. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 05:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Stupid me, I forgot about that, thanks very much, I can help with picture editing and stuff like that if you need anything drop me a message. :) [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC Guestbook 05:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the sig The indents were getting crazy, made a new one. It works, its awesome, thanks, btw 1000th edit on your page, lol JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 05:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, my gamertag is JayBo Vizard, send me a request if you want, but its 1am, and im hoping to find a na'vi in my dreams JayBO Talk IRC Guestbook 06:05, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : haha way to creep on Matius's talk page :P just kidding. Thanks!! Mithdraz 02:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :sorry. lol the middle of my name is hard to see.. can you make beginning bluish to purplish, copying kinda like these colors in this picture http://img163.imageshack.us/i/nights.jpg/ please :D Mithdraz 02:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm actualy i really like the purple, just color order looks same to different to back to same. is it ok if i can see some examples of different kinds :D like purple blend to different colors in it. Sorry for asking so much... Mithdraz 02:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Your the Coolest :D thanks, ill be happy to choose from the many good types you will show :D Mithdraz 02:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Mithdraz i LOVE THIS ONE :D haha for now :) thats Amazing thanks can i have this one ? Mithdraz 03:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Second one from the Bottom please :D Mithdraz 03:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :: PURE AWESOMENESS, thanks again :) Mithdraz 03:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Mithdraz 03:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Mithdraz 03:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) lol :D picutures When I said pictures, I meant editing :P, but that sounds like a temporary wiki problem to me JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Torunator Wow that is terrible that you can't upload your Torunator, I am very excited to see it! I hope all turns out well'Xijun | Talk' 23:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) OMG Sweet Torunator!!! Love the colors! Wow, you are talented!! You must draw more! Could you draw a concept for a new marine creature from Pandora? It could be like a Shark and a Thanator fused, like have the flapping Thanator things as wings for swimming or something else? If this is a burden to draw, I can understand but maybe James Cameron will come about this wiki and see your marine life drawings and ask you to do a concept for new creatures in Avatar 2! But like i said, if its a burden, you do not need to draw it. You are very talented, looking foward to more drawings! Xijun | Talk 23:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig for me please I took your advice at my Torunator talk page ( I can spell it now!:]]]) and I would like you to make me a custom signature. Same colors you have, do whatever you want with it, urhh, i have so much homework, 7hours already.... and its all for my finals. Oh well THANKS A LOT. Well, I have spent the last half hour trying to get my sig to work but I cannot figure it out. Im really not stupid but when I put the copy/paste into the search bar, i did not get any option to create a page, then i made an article and copy/paste that sig you left at my talk page and put it in preferences with my name substituted. Its getting late and i am going to bed soon so i don't think i can respond but some more explaining would be helpful, thanks. ~Xijun Thank you so much for the signature! Greatly appreciated! Leme know if there is anything i could do for you in return someday? Im guessing you have Xbox and Live by reading your posts. XBL Gamertag- Xijun - We could hit up some MW2 or Gears! Well, thanks so much, any favors i could do, you let me know! Xijun | Talk 23:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Yo! Me again, dude. Don't want to be a pain but when I try and get my Sig working, it waena dae it! When I put it in the searchbar, I don't get the option to create a new page. Also, when I create an article the colour of the sig changes to bright blue on grey and I can't actually create the page, as it has an "invalid" title... I you could help us out, I'd really appreciate it! C/BROOKS Sorry for the mess I don't know how, I somehow got all my stuff in your talk page sorry about that, not trying to vandalize. Annoying problem. SRY. -Xijun Images I'd be more than glad to help out. What kind of images are they, and have you managed to upload any at all? If you're having trouble, you can try emailing me the images and I can have a look at what might be going on. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 19:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've had the same thing happen with me too. Glad you got it figured out! [[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 20:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice image, btw! -- 20:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow! Good job again! Here is somthing you might want to know. If that is a straight up Na'vi then they only have 4 fingers and toes, but the avatars have 5. Thought you should know. Keep it up I love these!-- :FreakyTy 05:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe I am just tired, but I think I can see five toes. I noticed that she only has four fingers though. Like I said it's one in the morning, maybe I am just tired...-- :FreakyTy 06:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::444th edit, theres those consecutive numbers again... Any way I see what you mean now, thanks for pointing it out. Just disregard my other posts :)-- :FreakyTy 06:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice behemoth thingy. Is it supposed to be a water animal on Pandora? Cause it looks feirce.-- :FreakyTy 00:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hammer epic thanks, put that on my userpage in a second, doing some skin testing JayBO Talk IRC Videos 04:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :alright, your page, your account :) JayBO Talk IRC Videos 00:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Noob alert RE A guestbook is where people tell a person that they like what they are doing, thank them, that kinda thing. As for signatures, I don't think I need one as of now. Thanks for offering :) JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) nominated article That works out great thanks JayBO Talk IRC Videos 19:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Marine Behemoth Nice drawing, exellent work! Got any name for it yet? I can imagine it being HUGE underwater, I mean, it looks HUGE on the paper already. The colors are perfect! Looking foward towards more! I heard there are volcanoes on Pandora, for another idea, you should draw a creature loosly based off the boss Volvagia from Zelda Occarina of Time. I can imagine some sweet flames and insane details. Just another suggestion though, you make some of the sweetest drawings! Xijun | Talk 05:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) tribal banshee http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Avatar_pg76_c.jpg JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I am quite the noob with gimp/photoshop, I just found a good picture, and I zoom in 1000% to erase any border lines that remain after I cut it out. At that size, im removing a pixel at a time. Make a blog for the logo, go for it. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry about that, also, thanks for the Sig, its perfect JayBO Talk IRC Videos Hey hey its been along time since ive been on and those are some nice pictures! were on Your preference? in "Your preference" were do you copy it to exactley? i've coppyed it but don't now were i should put it.[[User:InoNOTHING|I know EVERYTHING]] 00:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Right i didn't press it because when it said "Makeup" i though it would make it just a standerd signature. This is what came up "Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags." Finaley done it sorry for the trouble of asking so many questions and also kinda funny how it contrasts my user name "I Know everything" "InoNothing? i don't mind just a bit different you know.--I know EVERYTHING 02:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure go right ahead i like it that people consider me a friend. Also if you want to know my real name look on Talk Neytiri "Does anybody wish that Pandora and the Na'vi..." at the bottom you'll find my real name and that i am physicaley disabled.--I know EVERYTHING 02:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah As i said on my userpage i was born disabled i coudn't walk till i was 5 and i have had 6 major operations. (Both of my cataracts) left tendon, tonsills, etc and 8 teeth (having braces in three months) and tons of needles, i have been bullied by boys (but i have had a lot of girls around me my first friend was a girl) so much so i can't remember how many. i'm a ladies man. I am also a big film buff of movies from Hong Kong and Hollywood i know alot about Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan and many others. What about you?.I know EVERYTHING 02:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) And as you said yourself being an Avatar would mean a hell of alot more to me then it might do to you since i'm sure your physicaley and mentaley alright.I know EVERYTHING 02:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure i understand i just wanted to say because most people probable would not know what it truley means to be disabled you know?. I see got any good storys that could be made into a novel at this time? I've been doing a novel since 2006 called "The Silent Fist" about a buisness man who is disabled and must fight back against a crime syndicate. The novel was inspired by the never made film "The Silent Flute" and the incomplete "Game of Death" both were writen by the late great Bruce Lee (i am a massive Hong Kong action cinema buff) and the title is a sign that though the buisness man is disabled he has a secret weapon. So guess we have something in commen.I know EVERYTHING 03:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Where ive been LP song? anyway, I went to an anime convention, and went crazy nerd on everything there. was amazing :) JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) bionicle reply no my fav bionicle is vezon. but the kraahkan looks cooler. nice to see another bionicle fan here. Zann-ruk 01:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes How do you get the userboxes? just like to know.I know EVERYTHING 07:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Could i copy some of those userboxes? They look reaaallllllyyy cool. User:Arthur232 22:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Great Work Hey, great work on the sig section, and thanks for undoing my vandalized user page. Now that the sig request page is complete, I can announce it in the notice section, what do you think? If you are interested or have any question, go by my talk page. -- 03:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sure! I announced it already. If you feel that the message needs to be changed to something else like "Get your own sigs here" or something like that, just tell me. Cheers, -- 03:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC)